Love in Revolt
by Bitchii-Usa
Summary: Vegeta has to deal with the consequences of his actions. 10 prompts; 100 words each. November 2016 BVDN


_**Love in Revolt**_

 _A/N: My submission for the November BVDN Drabble Night! It was a lot of fun and I can't wait to do this again! Everyone who participated was amazing in their writings, art and errr…bonus material :D. Each prompt had to be completed within 30 minutes and 100 words or less. This was challenging and fun, and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 **Breaking Free**

Vegeta watched her work and fumbled with his fingers.

They could both be killed, if anyone saw how close their bodies were touching.

She turned and smiled at him. "Don't you want to love out loud, Vegeta?"

He grunted and frowned, separating himself from her. "You know I can't do that."

She pouted angrily, enticing him. "Why not? Aren't you tired of being a lapdog to the king!? Don't you want to taste freedom?"

He smiled at her wickedly, bending down so that his breath kissed her cheek. He relented that he had yet to embrace her.

"Freedom is abstract; now get back to work, my little scientist."

* * *

 **Disobedience**

Vegeta grew bored as he listened to the complaints of his fellow Saiyans. Being a prince was not always fruitful.

"And furthermore, the King is concerned that you are spending too much time with the science wench. He requests that she is to be moved to the low class."

"Absolutely not," he scowled, a little too convincingly, "she stays put."

The royal guard rose an eyebrow. "You disobey your Father, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled, but his breath hitched in his throat as he watched them bring her in, clothes torn and shackled.

"What is this!?"

"The King's orders. She fought us when we tried to remove her."

"Let me go!" She screamed, locking eyes with Vegeta. "You let them treat me this way, monkey prince!?"

Her words had condemned herself, the truth apparent as silence swallowed the throne room.

* * *

 **Tyrant**

Even in her anger, she was beautiful.

Vegeta couldn't tear his eyes off of her, from the way her blue lashes kissed her cheek to her puffed pink pout. But it was her eyes that unraveled him; enraged and oceanic, crawling into him.

"You will pay for your serpent tongue, wench," someone to his left called, but who he didn't know.

"Vegeta!" She screeched "Don't be a coward!"

His eyes tore to her naked breast, bouncing against her harsh breaths. Mesmerizing.

What was it that she had said, again?

Oh yes, a _monkey prince_.

He was a prince of pride; of _duty._

He could not allow himself to become undone.

He drew her fate with a flick of his wrist, and she was carried out, her wails possessing him.

He was a prince of pride and duty.

* * *

 **Uprising**

"Did you take care of it?" King Vegeta asked, stroking his auburn beard.

"Yes."

"And how did it feel?"

"It _didn't_." Vegeta ran his teeth over his tongue in irritation, upset that his pride had cost him his desire.

"Doesn't matter now, she's gone to the slave labor planet. I'm sure she won't survive the night."

His eyes widened.

That had done it.

The prince of duty could not bear this.

He raised his arm, his palm emitting a soft yellow glow. Dangerous. Appetizing.

Destructive.

"I'm sorry, Father."

And then he fired.

* * *

 **Revolt**

"You killed the King!?" Nappa said in bewilderment, his eyes drinking in the hurried manner of his prince.

"Yes," Vegeta replied icily, tossing the remainder of his armor on. His breaths were shallow as he marinated on his actions.

No, no time for that now. She was waiting.

The doors to his chamber rattled and shouts infiltrated the room. He recognized them; the shouts of his father's army. Surely they had learned of his revolt.

"Now what!?" Nappa shouted.

"Now, we fight," Vegeta's palm grew hot as he pressed it against the door, "and then we find her."

* * *

 _._

 **Martyr**

Vegeta stood at the railing of the outer city gates, overlooking the trash that was his father's army. Pathetic, they were, thinking they could best him.

"I can't believe I'm helping you," Nappa scoffed, "be proud my loyalty to you runs deep."

"If it didn't you would be down there with them."

Nappa shook his head, although he knew his prince was right.

"That's the last of them. I can't say the Saiyans will be upset; the guards have been crooked for years."

"Then I suppose it's time for a new order," Vegeta clenched his fists, the glove marrying his flesh perfectly.

A loud rupture interrupted his prideful thoughts as a lone pod escaped into the red sky.

He was too late.

* * *

 **Throwing the Gauntlet**

"Turn that pod around scum! Vegeta screamed at the low class worker.

"It's useless, _Prince_ Vegeta," a voice spoke from the shadows, "she is gone and your hold on her is too."

" _Raditz,_ " he Vegeta grit his teeth, "you treacherous bastard!"

"You're one to talk. How is our dear King, anyways?"

"Why, Raditz?" Nappa whispered, his mouth agape.

"I loved her," Raditz shook his head, " _he_ would have ruined her."

"I will silence your tongue for good, you _monkey_ ," Vegeta crouched into a fighting stance, relishing in the darkness that painted Raditz face.

"Fighting you is suicide, Vegeta, but I will do so on her honor."

And as such, the battle of conflicting prides waged onward.

* * *

 **Refuse Orders**

Vegeta knew he was on borrowed time. Once the pod Bulma was in reached the slave labor planet-aka the planet Frieza owned- there was little he could do to stop her.

"Just let it go Vegeta!" Nappa yelled, even though he buckled in to the pod with his prince.

"If you try to stop me, Nappa, you'll wind up like Raditz and the rest of the lot!"

Nappa quieted his tongue, but his words were still heard clearly.

This was a suicide mission.

The second their pod landed, they would be treated as lowly slaves, much to the Icejin King's delight.

But he would do it, he swore to himself. He would ignore the reasoning within that told him to move on.

He refused to save her before, but this time he would not.

* * *

 **Mutiny**

The air of the slave labor planet was cold; stale.

Much like the face of the monster before him.

"Aaah, so the monkey prince has come to pay a visit?" Frieza shot a purple blast at the pod behind him; blowing it to bits. "Looks like it will be a _permanent_ stay."

"Mock me if you will, Frieza," Vegeta said, "but I have precious cargo that I came to collect. And I won't back down from you in the process."

"Tsk tsk, my sweet monkey, you know that won't _do_ ," the air around Frieza heightened, causing the Saiyans to shudder.

"Come, come, Vegeta."

Vegeta found the beast that coiled in his belly and held on to it; putting all of his energy into this attack. He nodded to Nappa; a silent request.

He would find her, or he would die trying.

* * *

 **Rebel Without a Cause**

Vegeta was, bloodied and broken and breathless.

But he had actually _beaten Frieza._

He looked to his left at the fallen body of Nappa, who was clutching _something_. Vegeta spotted a spectrum of blue.

In the midst of their battle, Nappa found her and shielded her from Frieza's deadly attack, giving his life in return. He stumbled over to them, turning Nappa on his back and shutting his opened, lifeless lids.

"Well done, friend."

He picked Bulma up, nestling her in his arms as he looked down at her. She did not stir and he was glad for that.

That way she didn't need to see the apprehension in his eyes.

For they were stuck on a planet that would eat them alive; taint him as a rebel and see to his death.

But at least he had her.

At least he finally had _her_.

* * *

 _A/N: and that's all she wrote, guys! R &R if you'd like!_

 _Feel free to PM me if you have any questions about what's going on here!_

 _Thank you friends!_


End file.
